


Cheesy

by DaFishi



Series: Make it Better [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Katara, BECAUSE THEY DONT DESERVE OUR SYMPATHY, BUT LETS GO AGAIN, Bad Pick Up Lines, DONT ABUSE, Druk is a Great Dane, F/M, Fluff, HURTING OTHERS WONT MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER, I DONT FEEL BAD FOR CALLING OUT ABUSERS, IT MAKES YOU A BAD PERSON, Omega Zuko, Pick Up Lines, WE HAVE GONE OVER THIS, YOU USELESS PIECE OF SHIT, and no, because i like them, katara and sokka are definetly related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Katara tries to flirt with Zuko with a terrible pick up line.It somehow works.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Make it Better [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994551
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	Cheesy

**Author's Note:**

> Are my tags extreme?
> 
> Yes.
> 
> Do I regret it?
> 
> Never.
> 
> I will always speak my mind when it comes to important issues.
> 
> Deal with it.
> 
> And for those of you that do, love you!

“Can I be a cheesy piece of shit like Sokka, just for today?” Katara randomly asks.

Zuko looks up, giving his alpha a weird look.

The omega sighs. “I know I’m going to regret this, but fine.”

Katara grins. “Ok. Zuko?”

“Yeah?”

“Did it hurt?”

“Ok, this is beyond cliche.”

“But did it?”

“When I fell from heaven?”

“No, when you fell for me.”

Zuko is silent for a minute.

“Damn, that was actually really smooth,” the omega admits.

Katara laughs, pulling her omega into her arms. 

She presses several kisses all over Zuko’s face.

“Why are you being nice?” Zuko asks suspiciously.

Katara smiles innocently. “Can I just appreciate my pretty omega?”

“No,” Zuko replies flatly.

Katar winces. “So I may or may not have gotten a Great Dane that was abused for six years because I wanted my own Appa.”

“Katara!” Zuko admonishes. 

Katara sends the omega a pleading look.

Zuko pinches the bridge of his nose. “We’ll get supplies tomorrow.”

The alpha grins.

The next week, when Druk finally comes, it takes Zuko 10 months to stop smothering the dog in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
